Jace's turn
by abbydepp
Summary: Different one-shots of Jace's point of view from all five books!
1. Phone Call

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns _The Mortal Instruments_ series and all the recognizable characters.

"She stood and stared at the receiver, the dial tone buzzing in her ear like a big ugly wasp. She dialed Luke's number again, waited. This time it went to voicemail. She banged the phone down, her hands trembling."

City of Bones, page 74 (paperback)

An unknown emotion stirred up in Jace's stomach as he caught the mysterious girl's eye. Her green iris's shining with fresh tears as her teeth bit her lower lip. She's trying not to cry, Jace thought - the urge to get up and walk over to her, when he got there he didn't know what he'd do, was so intense that he had to lean against the chair that Alec was seated in.

As always, he found his refuge in saying a sarcastic comment.

"I take it he wasn't happy to hear from you?"

Clary didn't answer, the feeling grew stronger as Jace straightened up and was about to take a step forward when Hodge spoke. His tutor looked at Jace was curious eyes.

"I think I'd like to have a talk with Clary." He said. Jace smiled, hopeful. "Alone." Hodge demanded, seeing his expression.

"Fine, we'll leave you to it." Alec stood out of his seat and started walking towards the door. Jace wasn't so willing.

"That's hardly fair." He objected, "I'm the one who found her. I'm the one who saved her life!" Hodge's firm expression didn't waver, so he turned to Clary. "You want me here, don't you?"

Clary looked away, her arms hugging her body as if she were cold. Jace glanced down at the green blanket on the chair, his hands thrumming with nervous energy.

Alec laughed, sounding triumphant, "Not everyone wants you all the time, Jace."

Jace smiled over at him, doing his best to hide his disappointment, "Don't be ridiculous. Fine, then. We'll be in the weapons room."

Alec walked ahead of him, once they were in the hallway, his feet moving quicker as they always did when he was angry, "What is with you?"

Jace glanced back towards the library, seeing Clary's silhouette sit on on the couch in front of Hodge. For a moment, he stopped to study her. Clary's red hair was longer than he expected, the scarlet curls dropping down to the small of her back. He thought of how comfortable she had felt in his arms, how light but surprisingly strong her body was. As small as she was, as if she could hold him up.

Mostly, he thought about how he wanted to hold her again, "Whatever do you mean?"

He felt Alec's hand wrap around his arm to tug Jace after him.

"That's what I mean." Alec sounded frustrated as he pulled Jace behind him. Jace finally turned to look at his friend when the library windows cut off into stone wall, and Clary was out of view. Jace shook his head, what was wrong with him?

"I'm just being nice to our guest."

"You're never nice."

Jace placed in his over his heart in mock-hurt, "Alec, you wound me so."

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings." Alec replied, clearing not seeing that Jace was joking. "I just think you're acting strange."

They entered the weapons room, Jace took in a deep breath, in and out. His muscles flexing and stretching as he took his breaths. Jace couldn't describe it, could never put into words how he felt about weapons. They were what reminded him of his childhood, his father. Jace's eyes dropped to the floor; all the presents he got were weapons. He had grown so accustomed to holding one at all times, he'd even slept with a wooden sword until he was five.

"Jace doesn't act strange." Jace replied to his friend, "Other people just act normal."

"That doesn't make any sense." Alec said, pulling out a few daggers and seraph blades as he started to Mark them with runes. Jace copied him, sitting down at the table to concentrate.

At that moment, Clary walked through the door of the weapons room. Her eyes darting around the room, excitement about to overrule all other feelings. Jace felt his heart quicken, his palm starting to shake around the weapon in his hand.

_Yeah,_ Jace thought, _that doesn't make sense either._

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you liked this chapter, I'm taking requests to do different scenes in Jace's point of view! Please respect that I will not do the scenes that Cassandra Clare herself has already written in Jace's POV (Greenhouse scene in CoB, Seelie court kiss in CoA, Manor scene in CoG, and the Alley way scene in CoFA)! Review and request! Thank you, lovelies!


	2. Pandemonium

Jace and Clary's first meeting at Pandemonium, plus where Jace begs Hodge to let him be the one to go find Clary. Requested by dewikaka.

The strobe lights burst out different colors as Izzy faded into the crowd, music blared out words of profanity and the mundanes grinded up against each other. Alec stayed close to Jace as they made their way to the storage room. On any other night, girls would be trampling over themselves to get Jace's attention, but now with the glamour covering his body, that wouldn't happen. Jace frowned, but his grin was quickly back when he saw Izzy about to lead the guy off.

Jace's eyes moved over the crowd, the club was full of women that would surely give him a good night. The girls tonight seemed... experienced. Skanky, to be honest. Maybe he would return later tonight after he washed off his glamour and changed out of his blood-covered clothing. He glanced over at his sister, seeing her raise a crooked finger and beckon the demon into the storage room after her.

Jace pulled out his seraph blade, his favorite weapon, and followed quickly after them. Alec only a step behind him as Jace's body started to tense with readiness. The blood in his veins ran fast and lit up in fire as he became happy in a way that only demon hunting could provoke.

He saw Isabelle tied up the demons wrists and feet before the blue haired Eidolon demon fell to the ground. "He's all yours, boys."

Jace laughed lowly, he grabbed onto the demon and threw him against the concrete pillar. Jace tried to keep in his excitement, tried to not beat up this demon boy too quickly.

"So, are there any more with you?" Jace asked.

The demon played dumb, "Any more of what?"

"Come on now." Jace rose his hands up, letting his jacket sleeves fall, showing his rune covered arms, "You know what I am."

"_Shadowhunter_." He hissed.

"Caught you." Jace grinned, if it wasn't for the fact that they had to get information out of this demon, he would've killed him now. To work off some steam, Jace started to pace in front of the demon attached to the pillar. "So, you still haven't told me if there are anymore of your kind with you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." The boy lied. Jace knew he was lying simply because he could see through his glamour. He could see the black, slimy skin and yellow sharp teeth with his red, snake tongue. His body, encased by his fake legs, wasn't even a _body_ it was just a bundle of black slime, oozing like lava towards the floor so that the demon could stand. His head was only attached by a what looked to be a spine coming out of his neck area and connected its disgusting head.

"He means other demons," Alec said, "You do know what a demon is, don't you?"

The demon turned his face away.

"Demons," Jace moved the boys face back to look at him with the spine of his seraph blade. He then continued on, hate filling his voice, as he expressed his extreme loathing for demons. The hate only fueling his fire to fight the demon.

However, Isabelle stopped him before he even got started.

"Isabelle's right," Alec agreed, "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics- or demonology."

Jace smiled at the boy, not looking at his brother and sister, "Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much. Do you think I talk too much?"

The monster didn't have a response for that, his black eyes glanced at the blade still at his temple. Ever so slightly, Jace noticed his breathing start to quicken. Quicken in fear. This made Jace smile wider.

"I know where Valentine is." The demon said, trying to save himself.

Jace glanced back at Alec, his brothers face changed from being slightly calm to overly nervous. Jace spoke his next words to calm his brother, "Valentine's in the ground. The thing's just toying with us." Alec didn't look too convinced but he shrugged.

"Kill it, Jace." Isabelle changed the subject, "It's not going to tell us anything."

Jace rose his hand, overly obliging to her demand.

"Valentine is back!" The boy screamed, "All the Infernal Worlds know it- I know it- I can tell you where he is-"

"By the Angel, everytime we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is. He's burning in hell. And you," Jace's voice filled with fury, "you can join him there."

"Stop!" The blade slipped from his hand as he heard a frightened girl's voice, "You can't do this!" He whirled around, his heart beating faster as he saw a short, red haired girl with bright green eyes and a set chin. Unknown emotions piled up in Jace's stomach. It was as if he was looking down a dark hallway, unarmed and lonely, at the end of the tunnel there was a light that filled his heart. Made him feel whole.

Jace saw Alec glance at him from the corner of his eye, hurt and confusion in his blue eyes, "What's this?" He demanded.

"It's a girl." Jace didn't know if he was actually speaking to his siblings or if this was all in his head, "Surely you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one." He took a step closer to Clary; the light making him feel warmer with each step. He squinted his eyes, trying to see her better. "A mundie girl and she can see us." _Interesting_.

"Of course I can see you," The girl said, "I'm not blind, you know." Jace's heart skipped a beat when she talked. _What's wrong with you?_ It's just a girl.

"Oh, but you are," said Jace, he bent down to pick up his knife. The one moment he was not looking at her, making him feel alone. "You just don't know it. You'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you."

"I'm not going anywhere." The girl snapped, those few words heating his heart more than Isabelle, Alec, or even Max had. "If you do, you'll kill him."

"That's true." Jace twirled the knife between his fingers as if trying to get his attention back on the demon. Trying to move his excitement wholeheartedly back to the demon. It worked, but not much. "What do you care if I kill him or not?"

The girl spluttered, "Because, you can't just go around killing people."

Jace nodded, so she was defending the demon. Someone- something- she barely knew, she was a brave girl. "You're right, you can't go around killing people." Without looking at the demon, he pointed at it, "That's not a person, little girl. It may look like a person and talk like a person and maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster."

"Jace," said Isabelle in warning, "That's enough."

The girl backed away from him, the heat going with her, "You're crazy. I've called the police, you know. They'll be here any second."

"She's lying," Alec said doubtfully, "Jace, do you-" But Jace would never know what Alec was about to ask him, because at that moment the demon attacked. The demon flung himself ontop of Jace and they both fell to the ground. The demon's claws slashing at Jace. _Finally!_

What Jace thought was goign to be a good fight, actually turned out to be one that Jace got hurt in. _In front of that girl._ The demons claws sprang out of it's newly grown hands and they came straight for Jace's face. Jace rose an arm to protect it and the claws raked over the skin, drawing blood and pain out of Jace. Quickly, Isabelle and Alec were there, Izzy's whip came down on the demons back and it fell off of Jace. Who moved with speed that only he possessed, he rolled over and sank the seraph blade into the demon's chest.

The red haired girl was on the ground almost as if the demons impact on Jace had impacted her as well. Jace pulled the blade out of the demons chest and watched it as the demon folded on itself and disappeared. Alec rushed towards Jace and pulled up the sleeve to his jacket, looking at his scratch wound. The black haired shadowhunter reached for his belt where Jace knew his stele was but Jace shook his head, seeing Isabelle's whip tighten around the girl's wrist.

He walked toward the two girls, the wound on his arm not hurting anymore.

"Stupid little mundie," Isabelle glared at the girl, "You could have gotten Jace killed."

"He's crazy. You're all crazy. What do you think you are, vigilante killers? The police-" The red haired girl was shaking her head, trying to pull the wrist free of the whip. It would only make it tighter around her arm.

"The police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body." Jace said. He stepped even closer to her, finding that the pain in his arm was fading. "They return to their home dimensions when they die. In case you were wondering."

"Jace, be careful." Alec hissed, a scowl on his face as he looked between Jace and the girl.

"She can see us, Alec. She already knows too much." He snapped at Alec, growing annoyed with his brother.

"So what do you want me to do with her?" Isabelle asked, her whip still tightly coiled around the girls wrist.

"Let her go." Jace said, almost demanded of Isabelle. She looked at Jace with surprise but did as he said. The girl rubbed the red lines on her wrist as Jace glanced down at his stele, wondering if he could help her heal.

"Maybe we should bring her back with us." Alec said, "I bet Hodge would like to talk to her."

"No way are we bringing her to the Institute. She's a mundie." Isabelle shook her head.

"Or is she?" Jace asked, his voice growing soft as he watched the girl. The mysterious red haired girl. "Have you had dealings with demons, little girl? Walked with warlocks, talked with Night Children? Have you-"

"My name is not 'little girl,'" She interrupted him. "And I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't believe in- in demons, or whatever you-"

"Clary?" The girl spun around to face a curly brown haired mundane with brown eyes and large glasses. He was looking at the girl, at Clary, with confused but tender eyes that filled with an emotion Jace didn't like to associate with. Love. Jace didn't like him. "Are you okay? Why are you in here by yourself? What happened to the guys- you know, the ones with knives?"

Clary looked around at Jace, Isabelle, and Alec. So this new mundane couldn't see them, that's the way it should be, but that begged the question, _why could Clary?_ Seeing the understanding and realization cross over Clary's face made Jace shrug, _I told you so but I am sorry._ Clary turned back around to the friend.

"I thought they went in here, but I guess they didn't. I'm sorry. It was a mistake." Clary said and then without a look back at them, she untangled herself from the wires on the ground and walked out of the storage room. Isabelle giggled.

After the mysterious girl and her annoying friend disappeared, Jace rose a hand to his heart, it was slowing down exceptionally and the feeling of being whole left his body. He felt alone and cold. Alec whirled around toward Jace, a crease between his eyebrows, anger in his blue eyes. However, before he said anything, he grabbed Jace's arm and drew _Iratze_, a healing rune, on his arm. The cuts on Jace's arm started to close instantly and Jace's head felt clearer.

"Jace. You cannot tell all of our secrets to a mundie! She could've been a spy for Valentine or a... dark magic warlock! You can't-"

"Don't start believing idiot demons, Alec. Valentine is dead and he will remain dead." Izzy replied, although Jace thought she wasn't defending him. Just assuring herself.

"Still!" Alec threw up his hands like a seven-year-old that didn't get the last cookie, "I don't think Jace should be flirting with a girl who could've been-"

Jace interrupted this time, "_Flirting_? You think I was flirting with that girl?" He tried to keep the unknown, unwelcome, emotions from swirling around his stomach as he thought about Clary.

"Jace, you flirt with _every_ girl." Isabelle said, looking slightly hesitant, an odd emotion to see on her face.

Alec looked irritated, "Let's get back to the Institute. We need to talk to Hodge."

They all started to walk back to the Institute, Jace couldn't stop thinking about the little girl.

"What do you think she was?" Izzy asked him after they exited the club.

"Trouble." Alec said, stalking out into the night.

"She was pale enough to be a vampire, but her fangs would've come out after my blood spilled." Jace started, "Maybe a warlock, but she seemed unaware of her powers. Plus, I didn't see any of the marks of a warlock. Did you?"

"No." Izzy replied, giving Jace an odd look.

"What?" Jace asked, wiping a hand over his face. "Is there demon blood on my face?"

"No. There's nothing." Iz shrugged, "You just seem happy."

"I'm always happy after demon hunts."

"Not like this." Alec whispered from a few steps ahead of them.

"Anyway, what other theories do you have?" Isabelle changed the subject.

"I think it's possible that she could be a shadowhunter." Jace said and continued quickly, before they could interrupt him, "I know we saw no Marks, but they could've been hidden under her clothing. Maybe she is more smart about where she puts her runes."

"She didn't even have the Clairvoyant Sight rune, Jace. Every shadowhunter gets that when they turn twelve." Alec shook his head.

"Yes, yes. I know, I know." Jace waved his hand to cut him off, "I'm just saying maybe Clary's parents never told her she was what she is."

"But, what is she?" Izzy demanded as they entered the Institute. After wiping off demon blood from their clothes and a long explanation to Hodge, the Lightwood siblings went off to bed and Jace was left alone with his tutor.

"Well, Jace, I assume you have a question." Hodge said.

"What would make you say that?" Jace asked, glancing around the enormous library they were in. He wondered if there were any books on what he was feeling for Clary.

"You've never been one to want to talk to me after hours." Hodge replied, smiling slightly, "Ask away."

"Can I be the one to go after Clary?" Jace asked, looking at his tutor in the eye.

"Clary?" Hodge's eyebrows pulled together, "Who's Clary?"

"The red haired little girl at Pandemonium." He replied impatiently, "Can I be the one to go after her?"

His tutor stared at Jace for a long moment, his eyebrows still pulled together in confusion but underneath it there was relief and hope. "Of course you will be the one to get her. Why don't you get some rest and the three of you can-"

"No." Jace cut him off with more force than he intended, "_I_ want to be the one to get her. Not them, not the three of us, not just Alec and I, only me. _I _want to be the one to find her and bring her back. Hodge, let me do this."

"Why?" Hodge asked.

"Because, I-" Jace didn't know how to respond to that. "I just think it should be me."

Hodge nodded in understanding, even though Jace didn't really explain anything. Hodge always seemed to know more than Jace ever could. "I believe that it should be you as well."

Jace smiled, relief flooding into his veins, "Thanks, Hodge."

"You're welcome. Now, go get some rest." Hodge shooed him away with his hand, "You can't get her on no sleep."

"Goodnight." Jace nodded and walked out of the library. After showering off his sweat, Jace pulled on flannel pajama pants and crawled into bed. He couldn't help but sigh as he did, it felt so good to rest his muscles and lay down.

Jace fell asleep with a smile on his face that night.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Okay, wow! Thank you everyone for all the requests! I got so many requests that I don't think I'll be able to do them all! A few different scenes (the scene where Aline and Jace kiss, the scene where Jace tells Clary he loves her, when Jace and Clary talk about the Heavenly Fire) and I'll do those but since there is so much wording in those scenes I'll have to cut out a few lines or something along that line, just a heads up! Also, I've been working on a few different TMI stories so I'll also be working on those, so just think of that if it takes me awhile to update!Thanks again!


	3. Death and Rebirth

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instrument series and the recognizable characters and quotes.

Jace's death and rebirth

It was as if Jace was drowning. He took in a sharp intake of breath, however he didn't get to breathe out as he dropped to his knees in front of his father. Jace fell further under the water as he tried to find her. All he needed to see was a glimmer of her green eyes, a strand of red hair, or at least her silhouette.

However, the water was succumbing him; it felt as if his neck was getting colder and closer, his head was to follow. He tried to take one last breath to utter one name. He moved his eyes over, looking for his one and only love. The only person ever to make his heart beat faster, the only person to ever make him want to hold her hand and kiss her cheek, the only one to ever love him as a lover. What he wouldn't give to hold her one more time.

His eyes were at her feet first, then her legs, torso, arms, and as he was just topping her neck to look at her face, when Jace felt the water pull him completely under.

He was dead.

Darkness.

He didn't know how to describe the place he was in, it was like a never ending dark hallway. No fiery red hair to help light his way. Every step he took he was worried that some trap door would open and make him fall into Hell, never to be seen again. Only a handful of times in his life had he felt scared, and he was terrified.

All he wanted to do was find some later or portal or anything, that would bring him back to her. To get her away from Valentine and then kill him. Jace could only hope that he wasn't hurting her. So he kept running, starting into a run, but the hallway kept getting longer and darker with every step he took. He couldn't call out her name or whisper his words of love to her, all he could do was think. Clary.

"Jace." Suddenly, he heard of voice. Not just a voice, her voice. His Clary. He looked around himself, looking for her, slightly relieved when he didn't see her down here with him. So was it a part of his imagination? Would this be the last thing he heard before he fell into Hell?

But he was being pulled up, out of the shadows and darkness. And with a gasp, he was back. Back in his own body, as if nothing had happened. He was staring up at the moon in awe, breathing again. He turned his head to the side and saw the laying body of Clary Fray.

"No." He whispered, his voice clear. His limbs moved toward her, crawling over to her. "No." He whispered again, almost falling over her body.

However, he didn't need to worry because he then noticed the slight rise and fall of her chest. She was breathing. They were both breathing. He smiled.

"Clary," Jace said looking down at her face. Her eyes were closed, but he needed to see them open. Needed to see the brilliant green that made him strong. "Open your eyes."

She did.

Jace breathed out an unnecessary sigh of relief, there she was. His Clary. Breathing and alive, underneath him on the sand. He looked over her face, to her tens of freckles, how he wanted to kiss every single one of them. To her nose, her cute button nose he always loved to see crunched up when she got angry. To her lips, the lips that undid him, made him want to be kissing her at all times. Every chance he could, he would kiss her every second. To those green eyes, that were inspecting him, watching him in surprise but with so, so much love.

Jace couldn't stop smiling. They were finally free to love and cherish and to worship her like she so deserved to be worship.

"You're alive, really alive." She whispered, a small smile growing on her face as well.

He reached to touch her face, it was cold and covered in dirt and blood. But he didn't care, he was touching his Clary and she was safe. "I was in the dark. There was nothing there but shadows, and I was a shadow, and I knew that I was dead, and that it was over, all of it. And then I heard your voice. I heard you say my name, and it brought me back."

"Not me." Clary said. "The Angel brought you back."

"Because you asked him to." He traced his fingers along her cheek and around her eyes, all over her face. But it was still all real, she was still there, "You could have had anything else in the world, and you asked for me."

"But I don't want anything else in the world."

Jace felt the words go straight into his heart and he gasped as his heart fluttered. She was never leaving his sight again, Jace wanted to see her every second of his life, for he knew what it was like to be without her now.

"You're not my brother, you know that, right?" Clary asked breathlessly.

He grinned, "Yes. I know that." Jace traced his fingers down the side of her face. He leant down and kissed her nose and then went up kissing her closed eyelids, after that he kissed down the side of her face, and finally, finally reached her lips.

It was nothing short of the most passionate kiss the two had ever shared. Clary's fingers quickly tangled themselves in Jace's hair, keeping his face pressed to hers. Not that he was leaving anytime soon, his own hands cupped her cheek and the other moved around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Clary had to break away too soon, for air, but that didn't stop Jace from kissing down her neck. Clary was kissing anything she could reach; his hair, his forehead, his closed eyelids.

"I love you." She whispered, which caused Jace to stop kissing her and look into her eyes. Which were almost black with lust, but he could still see the undying, everlasting love for him that blazed within them. "And I would ask for you again, I'll always ask for you."

Jace kissed her lips tenderly, "I would ask for you, too. I love you so much, Clary."

"I love you." She repeated. "I'm so happy, Jace. You make me so happy."

Jace smiled, rubbing his thumb along her cheekbone, "I love you, Clary. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Clary giggled, "After all we've been through, you'd think their be a higher title."

He rose his eyebrows, challenging her, "Will you be my wife?"

Her green eyes widened in fear more than surprise, "I suppose there is a higher title." She whispered to herself, cupping his face in her hands, "One day, Jace, but as for today, yes. I'll be your girlfriend. Now, kiss me."

Jace smiled as he kissed her with bruising pressure.

"Clary!" Their kiss ended shortly after they heard the voice of Clary's mother. They looked over and saw all their family and friends running towards them.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	4. AN: Where have I been?

Where have I been?

A/N: First of all, I'm very sorry for not updating it.I know this excuse is used a lot but I really have been very busy with school, applying for colleges, etc.

And also, to be completely honest, my heart wasn't 100% in love with the idea of the story in the first place. I feel almost guilty that I am taking Cassandra Clare's writing and revising it and changing it to be something else, her books are a piece of art and they shouldn't be touched. And then, when I saw when everyone loved it so much, I kind of freaked out. I've tried to keep writing a new chapter several times, and I will try to write it. However, if the inspiration does not come back, I will probably abandon the story. Not technically abandon because I will see if someone else will take it and continue to update the way you guys all deserve.

I'm so very sorry to all the people who love this story, I really wish I loved it as much as you guys. I am going to try and write one more chapter and see if my passion for this story comes back, if not then if anyone would like to take this story, contact me, please.

Love you all,

Abbydepp :)


End file.
